Brie's Stroy
by Brie Wolverine
Summary: This is all about Brie and her past. Yes the sonic gang is back ready to fight, protect and anything they can to keep Brie alive through this epic love triangle between her Shadow and believe it or not Scourge will Shadow win Brie's heart or will it be the evil Scourge will there be an epic battle over Brie read to find out. Enjoy.


Brie's Story

This is about Brie Wolverine all about her just her with some friends yes the Sonic gang is back and all human and ready for action  
Disclaimer: I own only Brie Wolverine and Alex Robotnik and I will add more don't worry I will update new names. Other than that SEGA owns the rest so enjoy

(Brie's POV)

I was only 3 years old and I was abroad the space colony A.R.K. My dad Logan Wolverine was very protective of me. My mother Jade Wolverine was killed in a Burghley when I was just a baby. Dad never told me anything about my mom. Well I never really asked either. Now it was my tenth birthday I was still on the A.R.K. my best friend Maria was a very sweet girl we were both born on the same day November 9, 1997. I was excited I couldn't wait to see Maria's uncle's work he was working on Project: Shadow we were told never to go into the lab but since it was our tenth birthday's he made an exception for the day. I thought Robotnik was an okay guy but something told me he wasn't very nice so my dad told me to stay away from him unless I was with Maria. "Brie!" Maria squealed "Guess what uncle is letting us see Shadow!" she said excitedly "Really! So cool oh my god let me get ready!" we both jumped up and down kind of like fan girls we have been waiting for this day our entire lives. "Anyways come on lets go!" she said "hold on let me comb my hair Maria" I grabbed my short comb I had short hair it was a pixie hair cut Scourge one of the cute guys always called me Justin Bebier I would get so angry and punch him in the face I guess cute guys aren't really smart. I threw on my black boots with black jeans and a black tank top "Ok ready" I said "Finally you slow poke come on I heard Shadow is really cute!" Maria said and we started to run to Robotnik's lab "Uncle Robotnik!" Maria swung open the door excitedly "can we see him now!" she begged he chuckled "yes girls you can now see project Shadow go on in just be careful" he opened the door to Shadow's room "yes sir we will" I said as we walked into the room Shadow was 11 so we were good because it would indeed be wired to crush on someone way older. A year pasted and we were about to leave the A.R.K. right when G.U.N. were after Shadow Maria, me, and Shadow were running. "Shadow where are we going?" I asked scared he looked back to me and Maria and said "don't worry I'm going to get you girls to safety" he said with care he loved us both but as friends of course he only hung out with me and Maria all the time. Right before we knew it Maria was shot. "Maria!" me and Shadow screamed "Brie, Shadow get to the pod's hurry!" she yelled she hardly ever did yell but I understood Shadow took my hand and we ran to the pod's my father was following us. "Brie wait!" my father yelled but then it was too late my dad was shot in the back. "DAD!" a tear rolled down my face. Shadow looked at me. "I'm sorry Brie come on lets go" he put me and him into a pod. Maria pulled a lever that sent us down to Earth. "Dad, Maria" I started to cry Shadow held me close and let me cry into his jacket he was a good friend of mine and Maria's but to see both Maria and my father die scared me. Well at least I had Shadow we finally hit the atmosphere and Shadow held me tight and we soon hit the ground with grate force. We were unconscious for what felt or seemed like days. Shadow woke up before me because I felt when I woke up I was being moved but when I looked at Shadow he looked more like 16 than 13 years old "Shadow how long were we out for?" he looked at me 3 years you finally woke up huh?" he smiled "that long 3 years" I was holding on to him. "yep but it's ok we were safe in the forest in our pod" he smiles we both had tattered clothing. His shirt was ripped on his shoulders and some holes in the front his jeans were ripped in the knees. my shirt was ripped half way and it was tattered at the end. And my jeans were ripped in the knees. "So where to from here Shadow?" I asked curiously. "I'm not sure Brie well it's good that you remember everything" he kept walking "well do you remember anything?" he looked at me "yeah I remember don't worry" he smiled

(Shadow's POV)

I didn't know how to tell Brie that I loved her but more than a friend. She was out for 3 years I was only out for 2 years I would always look at her and sleep next to her at night so she would be safe. I survived without her basically but I was always near her. Today I thought since it was her fifteenth birthday she wasn't going to wake up so I started to carry her to a nearby cemetery. Thinking she was dead but she woke up so I was glad she woke up. "well I say we find a nearby store and get some cloths don't you think?" I smiled looking at her "yeah I think so" she giggled I loved her laugh it was one of the best things about her of course her hair was down to her shoulders now. "and cut your hair a bit well back to the way it was at least" she fet her hair. "yeah we hit the store and get cloths then cut my hair because I don't like it this long" she said "I know that's why I suggested it" I smiled, she smiled back. I put her down right as we hit the road so she could run across the road to get to the mall I found like 200 dollars in the woods strange it was like someone knew we were there. So we walked in and ran to the nearest store which happened to be a Hot Topic so Brie found a pair of jeans and a tank top and she changed and paid for the cloths I walked over to a more guy like store and got some cloths changed and paid for them. We met back up at the food court. I smiled at her as we talked for about an hour while eating we took Brie to get her hair cut back to her pixie cut. She was extremely happy now that we got her hair cut and new cloths. "thanks Shadow your awesome!" she hugged me, I hugged back. "no problem Brie" I smiled and we walked around until it was time to leave the mall. Then we just walked up to a place and got a room for the night Brie bought some razors to shave with I wouldn't blame her after all it's been 3 years since she has shaved. "I'll be out in like 30 minutes ok Shadow" she told me wrapped in a towel. "ok Brie take your time" I smiled at her. She took about 45 minutes to get all ready she never wore anything fancy to bed just her clothing she walked out in her cloths she just got and sat on the bed with me. "Well I'm going to hop in the shower Brie" I told her walking to the bathroom. "Okay Shadow take your time" she smiled and I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I got into the cloths I just bought and walked out into the common area and sat on the bed with Brie. "Well we should get some sleep got a big day tomorrow your birthday" I smiled "I'm turning 15 right?" she asked. "yep 15" she laid down and fell asleep I put my arm around her and went to sleep.

The End of this chapter until next time  
PLEASE NO EVIL COMMENTS!  
Thanks I hope you enjoyed


End file.
